


Part of my Dark Secrets (One Shot)

by sampsonknight



Series: One's True Instincts [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Deals, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello reveals the truth on what happen to him when his mutation was reversed and why he did what he had done...</p><p>This is a one shot that goes with the One's True Instincts series.<br/>Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Mentioning Major Character Death (s), mentioning of T-Cest<br/>Please don't read if you can't handle these subjects for this story will not be kind.<br/>WARNING THIS IS A ONE SHOT THAT IS A SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BOTH SERIES.</p><p>It takes place between The Other Side of the Coin Part 9 and its Epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of my Dark Secrets (One Shot)

The darkness clawed at his skin, biting him and leaving unseen scars that burrowed their roots to his very soul, smothering what little light it had left.  
  
Tainted to the point that light was more an illusion than truth, there was no savior in this world to lift him from his self created damnation.  
  
Standing there in the once place that has been plaguing him without end, was this moment of time.  
  
The one he was trapped in those seconds he couldn’t steer away no matter how much he fought against the invisible puppet strings, forbidden him to deny this was a possibility of many that could come.  
  
This was the unforgiving truth, the one moment that drove him to the nightmare he has created, in this moment again, his eyes tear up as his mind screamed no more!  
  
Watching in horror the one past event that was to be, but he made sure it didn’t pass, it was still haunting him, probably a punishment for the screw ups he had done, when he thought, he was in control of the chessboard.  
  
The day that was, same as it never was, the day he witnessed his brothers fall like flies under the claws of The Shredder, as he too battled to take down the dangerous foe.  
  
The very future, he found out that was just an alternative reality, yet a possibility that could happen to his own family.  
  
So much since that day he put his heart and soul in his work to prevent this from coming their fate.  
  
With his real brothers’ aid, they never let that day pass where Donatello was to disappear, and for that, Leo never lost his eyesight, Mikey his arm and Raph… he wasn’t destroyed inside, leaving an empty shell… That of all was the worse to witness, looking into those old shattered golden eyes, wondering where he has been all these years.  
  
Donatello never wanted to see that day ever again…  
  
Letting out a sigh, Donatello closed his eyes, holding his sides. Sadly, it was the only the beginning of the bigger picture, to think by voiding that outcome would have made thing right and bring things down toward a more promising path… That wasn’t what happened at all; the universe was cold and twisted and that unforgiving future was just replaced with… Bishop’s version…  
  
Moistening his lips, Donatello floated back in the darkness, waiting for when he would awaken, dreamless sleeps that were routine for a normal night for him, without him at his side…  
  
However, the cosmic joker was playing its cruel pranks not letting him escape until he witnessed his true crimes, the one that put him down this path of death with no remorse and selling his own light in the process to prevent it!  
  
His surroundings changing, he started to cringe, as his body began to shudder on the cold that swept up and wrapping him like a wet blanket.  
  
“NO… No… please not this! OH GOD NOT THIS,” Donatello screamed, shaking his head; this wasn’t happening! He will take the flashbacks of the other future, but not this one, anything then this one!  
  
“Donnie…” Raph voice echoed weakly through the thick fog that started to lift to play the event just for Donatello’s eyes.  
  
Thrusting his head into his hands, Donatello collapsed to the ground, making himself as small as he could, “Please no… no more… don’t make me see this again… I would do anything just not this again!!”  
  
The chill settling into his bones, he could smell the rain that pattered against the warm roof. He could even smell the blood that mixed with that rain, the blood that belonged to Raph…  
  
The performance not listening to his pleas played on…  
  
“Donnie… Please stop this! Don’t you see Bishop is controlling you?" Raph begged with a wheeze. The red clad turtle lay on the ground, unable to move for his Achilles tendons were severed by a blade… Donnie’s blade.  
  
The dark version of him, Donnie, stood there with his cold, soulless eyes staring at Raph like he was some trash he needed to dispose of.  
  
In the twisted smile that Donnie had, it was full of amusement, livid that Raph was trying so hard to beg for his life which will not be permitted to exist.  
  
The sinister version with a hint of glee tilted his head, as he licked his lips, “My name is Donnie, but that will not save you abomination!” Donnie coldly spat, swinging his blade casually at the extended hand that Raph had out to convince him.  
  
With a sickening pop, blood painted the blade and ground, as Raph screeched in agony, quickly retreating his arm back. His severed hand rolled over the ground and stopped in front of Donnie’s foot. Looking at the limb, Donnie stabbed it with his blade to bring it up to his face for further inspection.  
  
“Huh, I guess you will not need this anymore?” Donnie removed it from the blade tossing the hand behind him as he took a step forward.  
  
Donatello’s body now quivering over the carnage and knowing all too well what was coming, he shouted at the two shadows, “ENOUGH ENOUGH! NO MORE!”  
  
Still not listening, Donnie slammed his foot down on Raph’s leg, jerking the red bandana up in the air forcing Raph to snap his head up painfully.  
  
“Donnie please… please don’t!” Raph started to beg, then it was muffled by a gurgle of blood. Raph’s eyes widening in shock watching the devilish grin and playful eyes of his former brother, as he took his last breath.  
  
“This is for my master…” Donnie charmed…  
  
Donatello full of tears rammed his arms upon the ground, “I would never do that!! I hate you; I hate you!!! I hate that name!!! I’m NOT DONNIE!!!”  
  


* * *

  
  
Rearing up quickly from his bed, the sweat pored over him as his sheets stick to his body.    
  
Flinging them off of him, Donatello raised up, leaning his shell on his head board as he pulled his legs to his chest while he stared into the darkness of his silent and lonesome room.  
  
“Another one…” Donatello let out a small sad groan, placing his head in the palm of his hand.  
  
Letting out a sigh he sluggishly rose from his bed and flicked the lamp on to check on Raph.  
  
There in a glass tank, the former brother was sleeping soundly in his shell, as Donatello couldn’t help to ghost his shell and being over come by the sensation of regret.  
  
Taking his chair and pulling up to the desk, so he could watch over Raph, his body submitted to gravity and slumped into the chair.  
  
“How did I mess this up so badly?” Donatello asked him, knowing Raph wouldn’t respond nor later remember this conversation.  
  
Laying his head back, he placed his hand over his forehead diving deep into thought. “I planned everything to great detail… I took the year in doing so. I had it all figured out… yet I failed so miserably… how?”  
  
Sitting back up Donatello sighed, seeing Raph was still in his shell.  
  
He did mess up royally; none of this was to happen…  
  
First off, he wanted to break his brothers of their old habits to avoid repeating history and fall back to a bleak future. After witnessing the future that damned not by Shedder, he realized no matter what, a twisted fucked-up version would just take place of the old one… unless he altered and manipulated the key elements to prevent it.  
  
See Leo wasn’t meant to go mad, far from it. He was just to be broken to the point he stopped relying on his damn pride and to start perceiving the world differently in another perspective, as well to start thinking for himself not following blindly by his master side.  
  
Not saying Master Splinter was a bad influence, but Leo had to stop being under his thumb and think for himself. However, he went insane instead…    
  
How that happened; Donatello wasn’t even sure. Not like the damn video cameras at the lair were functioning properly, cutting out and doing odd things when he was trying to keep an eye on the older brother.  
  
Even… even Master Splinter’s death wasn’t meant to happen either! What driven Leo to take his head off? Sadly, Donatello couldn’t stop this horrifying act and was too late when he grasped that the deed was being preformed.  
  
Gulping, Donatello closed his eyes, he was to stop his father’s death, how could he failed such a simple task… Sure he tortured Leo, although not to the point to make him turn into a lunatic! What was it that driven Leo to the point to take their father’s life away?  
  
Feeling the rising guilt, Donatello wanted to cry so much, but refused it…    
  
Sure he did use it on Raph to disconnect all ties with his father, but originally, it was to be a lie, like Mikey’s death…  
  
Leo… blamed him for the death… him! Honestly it was obvious that Leo wasn’t just pointing fingers either. Leo created this delusion that Donatello took the life not him. It was all upside down... He even tried to kill Mikey…  
  
Reflecting back to all the little mistakes and hiccups that should never have happened, the only thing that has gone to plan, was Mikey.  
  
He was growing up, being mature as Donatello wanted.  
  
He understood after seeing the grown-up version of the brother, which was the way he should be, to bring that out of the younger brother, he had to play hard ball with Mikey.  
  
That was all Mikey needed, to harden up, becomes serious and bloom into an adult.  
  
Okay one would think making him burn bodies was barbarous, but the kiddy gloves were off on the little brother, and it was time to show him how cruel the world can be if he didn’t grow up already.  
  
Letting a small smile flash over his lips, Donatello was proud of Mikey's progress, even after he forced Mikey to curse April to a cat, he shined all the more.  
  
As his eyes cast back to the tank, that smile was short-lived as Donatello felt depressed again. Like Leo… Raph too turned out wrong…  
  
“WHY!” Donatello’s voice rose in anger, “Why did you do this to yourself! I only wanted you to stop being so blind with your loyalty towards Leonardo, who in the end would break your heart! I saw it happen repeatedly!!!  Your loyalty was for me and me alone, as mine is yours! That’s how we get out of this pathetic loop of death futures. But… but you did this!!!” Donatello’s hands shook as the tears rolled down his face, “Don’t you understand by you turning back to your natural state; you will lose everything that made you who you were. Now its game over! And I lost you forever!”  
  
“Funny that you say that, yet you didn’t lose your memories,” A familiar voice pointed out, as Donatello shivered over it. Stumbling to his feet, Donatello knocked over the chair as he swiftly snatched up his blade, unsheathing it.  
  
Turning around quickly to meet her, his face went white seeing the one thing he thought was finally done with him.  
  
Nevertheless, she was just standing there with a sweet smile on her tanned skin lips. Her pink hair flowed around her slithering body. What was she, was a question on its own. Was she a demon or the devil, who knew. Yet she appeared like all the stories a Naga would look like. Even all the video game monsters in Mikey’s games had much resemblance to her.  
  
“Mistress… Why is the Demigoddess of Daemon doing here?! I made my deal and paid it in full!” Donatello snarled hastily, wanting her to be gone from his life.  
  
The demon smiled more slithering towards Donatello’s bed making herself comfortable, curling her long snake tail at the foot of the bed. Leaning back, she placed her chin on her hand, “Yes, I am very aware of that Donatello and there is a good answer to the reason why you still have your memories, then you just become a pile of clay for that… man to mold...”  
  
“Well, that is nice to know… why are you here?” Donatello spat, moving in front of Raph’s tank, ready to take the brother and flee if he must.  
  
He didn’t trust this woman… or thing; she had her own motives. Then there was the power and knowledge she wielded, that actually scared him. Though he figured there were rules, so she couldn’t do what she pleased, it still made him wary when she was around.  
  
“To help you with your little predicament… You know, unlike you, who was screaming, ‘I don’t want to die’, your brother last thoughts were, ‘I want to be with him, but I don’t want to remember what I have done’. Interesting, isn’t it?” she purred, laying down on the bed comfortably, curling up on it, like she owned it.  
  
“How did you…never mind. What does that have to do with you being here?” Donatello repeated his question, demanding a real answer not something to distract him from the truth.  
  
Getting down to business, she pouted, “Fine, you’re so cranky Donatello… I guess that could be understandable since you did pay me with your light. Without it, someone does tend to become cold in time, but not heartless like I promised by allowing you to remain with a small fragment of it to keep for safe keepings.”  
  
Wetting his lips, Donatello snarled slashing his blade in anger at her, which had no effect on the demon.  
  
With a hearty laugh, she rolled in amusement, “Oh dear boy, you can’t harm me, haven’t you learned your lesson the first time?”  
  
Flashing forward at him with incredible speed, she pressed her body against his, pinning him between her and the desk.  
  
Ghosting her hand on his cheek, she bit her lip as she came closer to him, almost pressing her lips against his.  
  
Playing one of her games, she missed his lips going to his ear, so he could hear what she was going to whisper, “I can save him, just as I saved you!”  
  
Removing herself from him, she sat on the bed watching him as he processed her words.  
  
His hands shaking, Donatello asked the question, as part of him didn’t care what the price would be this time around, “What price!”  
  
Smiling devilishly Mistress clapped her hands happily over his enthusiasm, “Well, my dear turtle, that is a simple one.”  
  
“Define simple…”  
  
Pressing her finger on her lips, she thought about it, then click her fingers, that summoned a deformed up mask that floated there in a red aura. She smiled at the Fate, as Donatello was told they were called, considering there were three masks with different features and auras, yet they all had the same name.  
“Now Fate give our favorite customer the price that he will have to pay, to have Raphael here remember his life once the time is right,” Mistress ordered sweetly, as the masked floated before him trying to hand him two objects.  
  
Recognizing one Donatello raised an eyebrow, “The sun stone that the Y'Lyntian had? What is this page?”  
  
“Oh that is a text from the Book of the Dead; it will come in handy with transferring your brother’s soul,” she explained.  
  
“Transferring! What the hell would I do that to Raphael?" Donatello growled in disbelief.  
  
Chuckling the demon smiled brightly as she waved her hand in front of her face, “No, no, not that brother, Leonardo’s soul.”  
  
“Leonardo?” Donatello asked, blinking at her in confusion.  
  
“Yes, Leonardo,” she pressed forward pointing to the page, “As it stands, you have him on life support, correct?”  
  
“Yes, it was the only way… It was the only way I could think of in order to help him, since he went mad…”  
  
“How is that going to help him,” she asked, yet Donatello could tell she knew exactly why, but was playing him.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Donatello lowered his blade, there was no reason to fight her right now, when she was dangling the solution to Raph’s predicament in his face, “I set him up to attack me in my own room and predicted that Raphael would take him down to save me… Though wasn’t suspecting Raphael would resort to slitting his throat… Either way I had a team to clean up right away and treat Leonardo even if he got some brain damage, which was fine. I’m actually counting on it, maybe the madness will be gone…”  
  
“Oh I see you prefer him to be mentally challenged then crazy, interesting, then you will be okay with my price to help Raphael.”  
  
Unsure what she was planning Donatello took a seat, crossing his arms, not accepting the two items until he knew the details of the deal. “What exactly is the price and what does it have to do with Leonardo?”  
  
“Well, lets say I have inquired a clone of your dear brother, that is soulless and I want you to transfer his soul into it, with some instructions that is.”  
  
“Where did you get a clone of Leonardo… better yet why?” Donatello inquired puzzled at the bazaar deal; the other was odd sure, but how is this a price, when it helps Leo too? What was she planning after Leo inquires his new body?”  
“That is none of your concerns turtle, now the deal? I will give Raphael the ability to recover his memories once mutated again, slowly since I figured him suddenly waking up with all memories intact will mess up your plans with Bishop?”  
  
Thinking about it, she was right, “Yes, if they were gradually surfacing, then I can take my time to explain to him without raising any suspicion with Bishop, but I don’t want them to take forever either!”  
  
Nodding, she agreed, “That could be arranged, now we agree that is what you get out of this deal, I want in return is, that you bring Leonardo to Bishop’s old base. You know which one, and I will have his new body there. From there you will transfer his soul into it and leave it for five months alone with no one checking on it.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Donatello tilted his head, “Why so long?”  
  
Shrugging the snake didn’t answer, “Is it a deal?”  
  
Biting his lip, Donatello took a breath, “One question first, are you going to do anything with him after the five months are up?” He had to ask, for he still cared about Leo, and didn’t want to damn him more than he was.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then what is your end game here Mistress, what are you actually getting out of this?” Donatello demanded from her, feeling awkward over this deal.  
  
Still not answering his question, she asked hers instead, “Deal or no deal?”  
  
“Deal…” Donatello grumbled as the demigoddess clapped in joy.  
  
“Very well then my dear Donatello, a deal indeed,” she bowed and after that disappeared before his eyes leaving behind the shard and page from the Book of the Dead.  
  
“Yeah deal…” Donatello let out a breath of relief that she was gone; she really did a number on his nerves, and deep down, he hoped this was the last time he would have to see her again.  
  
Picking up the objects he knew he had to get this sorted out quickly, he did feel a bit happy that there was still a future for Leo after all…  
  
The items put away in a safe place, Donatello once again slumped into his chair, staring at the still sleeping Raph.  
Closing his eyes, he reflected on how this all came to be.  
  
It was because of Bishop!  
  
He started this; he was the real threat among other factors that Donatello realized in time.  
  
That day when Bishop reversed his mutation, Donatello was cast into the darkness having his past and present slipping through his finger tips.  
  
He did cry out he didn’t want to die, and that is when she first appeared to him in that very darkness.  
  
At first, he had mistaken her as an illusion that his brain made up in the desperation to reserve what little was left of him… Yet that wasn’t the case; she was real and was there with a purpose.  
  
She introduced herself as Demigoddess Mistress of Daemon, then she offered him a way out, but for a price.  
  
Of course, the price was steep for his taste regardless how desperate he was, since her price was a list, she showed him of people within a year's time he had to kill…  
  
One of the such people was a good friend…Casey.  
  
His heart breaking over the ghastly list, he refused it in anger and telling her he would never take a friend's life nor a family member! Casey was family and he would rather go to hell than do such a disgusting and dishonorable act!  
  
Well, that was his pitch at first, until she decided he needed some persuasion by showing him the future that would be, if he didn’t take the deal.  
  
It was painful and horrifying; he begged her half way through to stop showing him this, yet she made him watch from beginning to end. Every bloodshed and destructive path…  
  
The star of this horror flick was a version of him, Donnie, who killed his family and left Raph last. At that point, that moment, seeing another death future changed something inside of Donatello, making him comprehended he had to do this deal.  
  
Even so, he was hesitant, that was until she added to the deal asking for his light and leaving just enough so he still could feel love and a few other emotions, but not enough to stop him from cracking up on the lives he had to take.  
  
That day he sold his light and marked his brother’s best friend's fate for death by his hand…  
  
It was also that day he fully fathomed that no matter what, the only way to bring a future for his family to live in; he had to do the unspeakable; he had to do it for them…  
  
He had to change them and cast out their old faults, so they could survive…  
  


* * *

  
  
“Place him there,” Donatello ordered one of Bishop’s men, who was actually working for Donatello.  
  
The human placing the casket that was keeping Leo alive beside the tube that held Leo’s new body, the human left as ordered leaving the turtle alone.  
  
Once alone Donatello went to work, he didn’t even have Raph with him, leaving him in the safe hands of another human fearing something going wrong and Raph getting messed up in this.  
  
The spell, a simple one to perform Donatello watched Leo’s soul transferring into his new body, once done not caring about Leo’s old body, he left it there as he took his leave as it was part of the contract. The deal was now done and he wasn’t to come back for five months time.  
  
The building falling into a dead silence, from the darkness, her green eyes glowed as Mistress emerged out of the shadows. With a wicked smile, she ran her fingers over the casket that had Leo’s old body.  
  
With a flick of her hand, the old body rose into the air and then she placed the corpse beside a metal box. With an extra touch, she removed all the needles in him and bandages, and then she reopened the wound on his neck letting the empty husk die quickly.  
  
Turning towards the casket, she couldn’t have that little thing in the way, so she waved her hand making it disappear. She wanted her other puppet to notice the dead body.  
  
“Mistress, Michelangelo has made contact with Leatherhead, as you planned by sending that fake message to that mutant from Donatello. We made sure Donatello doesn’t know anything about his return and also set it up that he has no clue that Michelangelo had escaped as well,” a yellow fate showed up with the news.  
  
Nodding to it, she tilted her head, “Michelangelo doesn’t have any suspicion that the blue fate was the one that opened the doors for his escape, nor the one that deactivated the chips? I wish not to have the little turtle acknowledged my existence yet, nor my connection to his brothers.”  
  
Twirling around the masked stop suddenly, “No Mistress, he has no clue, he thinks Leonardo must have done something just as you requested. The younger brother has it in his mind that Donatello or Leonardo had influenced his life obstacles and miracles, not you.”  
  
“Good,” she purred going towards a computer that was keeping the new Leo alive.  
  
Touching it with her finger, she smiled devilishly, “Now for the final touches. This little file will convince Michelangelo to take Leonardo, thinking his brother is experimenting on him, and this will be the last straw that will start the war… the real war that was always meant to be…”  
  


* * *

  
  
**FIN…**  
  
  



End file.
